Raven And The Frying Pan
by stefie-chi
Summary: This is rated T for Explicet use of a frying pan and frequent murders YOUVE BEEN WARNED!:Raven isnt happy someones been in her room but who did it
1. Raven gets mad

**Beware following contains frequent use of a frying pan and explicet scenes of murder.**

**IDO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS!**

** Raven And The Frying Pan!**

Raven was meditating on the small island outside of the titan tower, however her concentration was smashed as a green flash ran straight past her screaming it's head off soon followed by a half Man half robotic human.

"STOP" Screamed an already aggravated Raven "WHAT IS GOING ON!" She snapped as the two male Titans jumped back in the distance a window smashing.

"He started it" The two titans screamed in unison pointing an arm at one another "did not" They chanted again at the same time "did too" They snapped Beast Boy jumping on top of Cyborg in an attempt of a scrap which was broken short by the heat radiating from ravens glare. She soon regained her composure and stood up teleporting to her room which she found had been host to an uninvited guest, her things were everywhere statues lay broken on the floor, her sheets were sprawled on the ground and her books had been ripped and tossed about.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin was in his room reading a book called How To Be A Mastermind(go figure) as a sharp and very loud banging came at his door.

"Come in" He said closing the book and sliding it under his pillow, when the door slid open raven was stood there her hood was over her head covering her face from site "what is it Rae" He asked

"Down stairs…………Five minutes………..Don't be late" She said her voice dangerously deadly, with that said the door snapped shut to leave a scared and bewildered Robin to wonder why he had been written this death wish so early in life.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Starfire was next on Ravens list of suspects as she reached the aliens door she took a deep breath in and bashed on the door. A while and a lot of rustling later Starfire emerged.

"Good morning my dear friend Raven is there something you are needing" She asked her face lit up with the usual happiness she portrayed.

"Down stairs………Four minutes………Don't be late" She said her voice once again rapped in poison, and once again Starfire's door slid shut leaving the Bewildered Tamiraniun to consider what she had done.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven finally completed her rounds not saying anything different to Cyborg or Beast Boy and headed for the lounge to identify the culprit. She kept her hood up as not to show her pure rage and evillness

(So what do you think of my first chappi please R/R)


	2. Chapter 2

**Raven And The Frying Pan**

I do not own the teen titans nor do I plan to in the near future!

Raven finally completed her rounds not saying anything different to Cyborg or Beast Boy and headed for the lounge to identify the culprit. She kept her hood up as not to show her pure rage and evilness

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven entered the front room where the now terrified titans discussed what was going on. Raven cleared her throat and silence fell upon the room in seconds

"Who has been in my room" she asked trying to keep her calm but failed miserably as a frying pan flew across the room and barely missed robins head, it then dropped to the floor in front of Ravens feet. She looked down at it the picked it up when she reached her full height her hood dropped down to reveal raven at her scariest.

All the titans stepped back and began to freak out, they knew someone would have to speak up to save their lives so they all began to look around at one another until at last all gazes landed upon robin, there was a short scuffle in which all the Titan's (except for robin of course) grabbed the masked marvel and threw him forwards into the destructive path of Raven.

"What do you mean Rea no one would dare go in your room" Robin said looking at his so called team mates who had now took shelter behind the U shaped sofa.

"I mean one of you have been in my room AND DESTROYED IT" she screamed the main window shattering into millions of pieces.

"Oh I see" He said he was obviously thinking, "Well have you got any clue's?" He asked looking at her.

"THIS ISNT CLUEDO ROBIN! SOMEONE HAS BEEN IN MY ROOM!" She screamed her voice echoing into every corner of the tower .Her glare becoming more dangerous every second (if looks could kill the entire human race would be extinct).

Robin turned round to the others and pleaded with them for someone else to talk to her but he might have well been asking a brick wall he sighed.

"Has anyone been in raven's room" He asked looking at the others "Come on and own up" He said glaring at them all but compared to ravens it was a timid glare, a beginners stare.

"I-I did it" Said the green changeling walking out from his safe hide away "It was an accident you see I was walking down the hall………………………………

FLASH BACK

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Beast Boys POV) I walked down the hall and a strange noise came from Raven's room, so I reluctantly entered and looked around trying to decipher the noise coming from inside, when all of a sudden something jumped on my head and began to suck out my brains but I was having none of it, so I flung it onto the floor and grabbed a foldable baseball bat I keep on my person at all times and ran after it trying to hit it with my bat, it turned into a jelly monster and tried to control me with mind control but I wasn't having it, I smacked it once in the large eye it had in the middle of its forehead and once on top of its head and it exploded messing up your room.


End file.
